Topu is Bakura's fate!
by yami4
Summary: Sorry folks, you'll have to read it and find out!!! (R&R)


Dominoe city library, 3:00 P.M.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tristan: Arrr. I can't find any good books, This place needs to get out of the ancient history vibe.  
  
A soft humming is heard froma different part of the library as Tristan searches for a good book. He is drawn like a moth to a flame.  
  
He peeks oner the shelf, and see's a teenage girl, probally the same age as Tristan himself. Her hair was evenly divided into two   
  
spikes in the back of her head, the same style and color as Tristans. Uncany. Tristan made his way around the shelf, trying to get  
  
a closer look at her.  
  
Tristan: *Puts his hand on her shoulder* Excuse me miss, what is your name?  
  
Trista: My name is Trista, whats yours?  
  
Tristan: Me, uh, i'm Tristan.  
  
Trista: Our names are almost exactly the same. *Turns around and looks at him with her auburn eyes*  
  
Tristan: *Biting tongue to keep from saying the wrong thing*  
  
Trista: Well, i better get going. *Begins to turn around as the sun reflects off a yellow gemstone*  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Later, about 4:26 P.M.  
  
==================  
  
Yugi and friends are walking down a busy street, when a stranger runs by them, carrying something thats obviously not his.  
  
He sems to stumble as he topples over and lands on top of Yugi, losing track of his stolen item, he takes off, thinking it's not worth it.  
  
The lady whom he stole it from runs up, and witha steaming temper, they find themselves in one place people really hate. Court.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day at court, 1:00 P.M. Finishing session  
  
Judge: You are guilty according to the jury. You've been accused of stealing.You are being sentenced to one month in the house of the gemstone sisters.  
  
If you survive without going insane or asking to leave, you will be free of all charges.  
  
Yugi: You can at least tell us how to get there!  
  
Judge: You will keep walking until youreach city limits, where you'll spot a large house. You are to knock on the door and ask for peridot.   
  
Joey: Dis is totally unfair!!  
  
Judge: The jury's mind is made up. You will head out today at 2:30.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The city limits, 3:00 P.M.  
  
====================  
  
Joey: Man, whoever that guy was, he landed us in a heap of trouble!  
  
Yugi: Well, there's nothing we can do about it now.  
  
Tristan: How come only us men got in trouble?  
  
Bakura: Because we were the only ones who were together when it happened.  
  
Ryou: I have to agree with Tristan. Why is it always us who get in trouble?  
  
Yami: Just let it go. I have a feeling we're going to need our strength.  
  
They come up to a giant house with two large doors, that are made of opaque glass. Yami rings a dorr bell made up of  
  
many different gemstones. Yami was oddly paralyzed by the appearance of the person who answered the door. He had never seen another who looked like him. He found himself trying to touch her face,but he got a rude awakening when she caught his arm and turned him around.  
  
Yugi: Is peridot here?  
  
Natasha: Yes. *Goe's in the house as another girl reappears*  
  
Trista: Why, hello Tristan. May i help you?  
  
Yami: *Hands her the judges restraining deed* I see. Come in please.  
  
They are lead into a large house, almost every item was covered in some kind of gemstone. Trista stood under the staircase and sighed.  
  
Trista: This is our house. Would you like to meet the others?  
  
Joey: Others? Okay.  
  
Trista: *Whistles and calls out an assortment of names*  
  
Young girls gather around the staircase, something oddly familiar about them.  
  
Trista: *Walks up to a girl with smooth, spiked backed hair* Kyugi, where is Topi?  
  
Kyugi: She's still in her room. She hasn't come out for days now.  
  
Topu: She won't come out. It's like she's scared or something.  
  
Natasha: *Whispering something to Joyu*  
  
Joyu: Weird....  
  
Trista: Each of you have rooms, You'll be taken there by the one who looks like you the most.  
  
Each of the girls take the boys to their rooms, afterwards telling them they can wander around. They decided to stay together, careful not to get lost. But as usual, they ended up spilliting their group up. Ryou and Bakura stayed together. The same with Yugi and Yami. The girls were pretty lazy for the first couple of days. Still no sign of Topi yet. Natasha was awfully observevant for a teenager. One day as the boys and girls were getting to know eatch other, a loud clanking was heard, as a young girl with hair exactly like Ryou's, only dragging on the floor because of it's length, made her way down the stairs, and into the kitchen. A faucet turned on and off, as she walked back out, with a cup made of....Diamond? She slinked up the stairs, with her eyes apparently closed. The door clanked and rattled as it was shut and locked once again.  
  
Topu: That is my other sister, Topi. We're all sisters. She never talks.  
  
Natasha: Now that i think of it, has anyone ever heard Topi talk?  
  
Everyone: Nope. Never.  
  
Joey: This is weird. We all look exactly alike. Only our names are different.  
  
Yugi: *Looks at Kyugi* I've seen you before some where....  
  
Kyugi: I dunno. I think i've seen you before.  
  
Bakura: So whats with all the gemstones?  
  
Joyu: We all have favorite gemstones.  
  
Tristan: So, why is your house covered in them?  
  
Topu: Because, they're just there.  
  
Yami: That's pretty specific if you ask me.  
  
More clanking sounds were heard, and Bakura was no where to be found. Louds thumps were heard as Topu sensed something coming.  
  
Topu: Get out of the way! *Moves them all the other side of the room*  
  
The ceiling began to crack and bellow as it began to collapse. Metal cliching sounds wrenched their waves of sound  
  
throughout the house, as the ceiling gave in, and a girl crashed onto the tiled floor.   
  
Topi: Ah,man. *Sits up instantly with her brown eyes shining* That was awesome!!!  
  
Topu: Dude! You fell throught the ceiling again! Sweet!!!  
  
Topi&Topu: Awesome!! *Smash heads together and twirl around stupidly*  
  
Natasha: *Flipping through deck*  
  
DINGDINGDINGDONG,DINGDINGDINGDONG The doorbell rang through the empty corridors.  
  
Topi: I'll get it!  
  
Right as Topi got to the door, they swung open, emittting a purple enigma. Topi was in a lot of pain. Two figures clothed in  
  
purple cloaks strode in, sat down, and sighed. The removed their hoods to reveal two young girls. Yugi immediately knew  
  
whose twins they were.Marik and Malik.   
  
Makire: Where is Topi? *Shoves Malica*  
  
Malica: I don't know *Shoves Makire back*  
  
Makira&Malica: *Begin shoving each other*  
  
Natasha: CEASE AND DESIST!!!  
  
*Everyone is silent*  
  
Topu: *Looking a fire extinguisher case* In case of fire....  
  
Bakura: *opens mouth to say something and is covered in white stuff*  
  
Natasha: Topu! Behave! *Pulls out Dark magician girl card* Or i'll punish you again.  
  
Topu: *Runs into Topi while running up the stairs*  
  
Topi: *Falls on the ground*  
  
Joyu: *Fixing the ceiling*  
  
Natasha: You are so lucky today that your sister finally came out.  
  
Makira: Torturing Marik is hard work. *Takes a deep drink from an amethyst glass*  
  
Malica: *Begins shoving Makira again*  
  
Trista: *Locking the door* Sigh. i need to repair the door. You two need to knock.   
  
Kyugi: Yeah! Last time you gave us a heart attack!!  
  
Topi: *Hanging by feet off the stairs* I am a bat...  
  
Topu: And i am a cougar!! *Pretends to lunge at Topi*  
  
Topi: AAAHHHHH!! *Falls on head* owies, another scab.  
  
Ryou: *Bends over her* You're insane.....  
  
Bakura&Topu: *Hitting each other with fire pokers* Owies...  
  
Joyu: *Has found the fire extinguisher* Freeze or your all gunna be neck deep in foam!!!  
  
Joey: *Jumps on her head* Gettyup clone!! yee-hah!!  
  
Joyu: *Very agitated*  
  
Marik and Malik: *Are thrown in the supposedly locked doors*   
  
Makira&Malica: *Run and lock doors*   
  
Marik: Ow. My head.  
  
Malik: I told you crime doesn't pay.  
  
Makira& Malica: *Whistle* Oh boys.....  
  
Marik&Malik: Oh Ra!! *Try to run away*  
  
Natasha: Well boys, your going to have one helluva time here.  
  
Makira: *Drags Marik by the hood and begins to swing him around*  
  
Joyu: Joey, why are you so dumb? *sprays him in the face with foam*  
  
Joey: *falls off her* I'M BLIND!!!  
  
Malik: I certainly hope so.  
  
Malica: *Puts him in a headlock* You won't hope anything. Right?  
  
Malik: Yes ma'am.  
  
Marik: HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! *Has the millenium rod pointed at his throat* Shutting up now.  
  
Tristan: *Looking at Trista*  
  
Trista: Ooohhhhh, looky what i found in the judges commands!!!  
  
Kyugi: *Takes it and reads it* It says they can go places but they have to be with their identical. Hmmm....  
  
Topu: I know what it means. It means if they want to go somewhere, they have to go with the person who they're identical to.  
  
Topi: Freaky. Is this some kinda trick?  
  
Natasha: Nope. It says all the judges commands on it.  
  
Jouy: You're awfully silent Yami.  
  
Yami: Thas because i'm being held hostage currently.....  
  
Makira&Malica: *Has their millenium sceptors pointed at his throat*  
  
(A/N; The sceptor is kinda like the rod, only they are differen because the sceptor gives your phsycic ablilities.)  
  
Kyugi: Poor Yami.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gotta love Makira and Malica. Any-hoo...  
  
thanks for readin this. hope it's satisfactory!!  
  
Reveiw please! Greatly appreciated! 


End file.
